


Infinnity

by coockie8



Series: Storm Hawks Porn Parodies [1]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porn Parody of the episode 'Infinnity'. Stork has sex with 6 of the Finn's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinnity

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back, with Porn. Yup; that’s all this is, porn. An anon asked me a while back to write smutty oneshots about Absolute Power and King for a Day, so I decided to keep a list of possible episodes I could smuttify. This is one of them. It just had Orgy written all over it. Anyway, I hope you like it.

The thing in the black box had been a cloning device, and sunlight was its trigger. Great that they figured that out, but now they were surrounded by hundreds of Finn’s. 2 were currently with Stork, in his room; sitting on either side of him. Stork felt tense; he knew exactly what the Finn’s wanted, and it was exactly what Finn always wanted, except now there were hundreds of him to satisfy. It was making Stork feel nauseous. The Finn on his left leaned in and started kissing up and down Stork’s neck; reveling in his shiver. The Finn on the right was stroking up and down Stork’s thigh

“How many of us do you think you could handle at once?” Right Finn purred against Stork’s neck.

Stork shivered and bit his bottom lip; refusing to answer such a crude question. Left Finn chuckled

“Don’t start without us; I’ll be right back,” He purred before walking away.

Stork turned his head to look at Right Finn and whimpered softly before looking back at the door when Left Finn came back with 4 other Finn’s; including Finn Prime. Stork bit his lip

“I don’t know if I can handle 6 of you,” He mumbled honestly.

Finn Prime chuckled and walked up to Stork; pushing a hard kiss to his lips. Stork gasped into the kiss and gripped Finn’s shirt. Right Finn started nibbling on Stork’s neck while Left Finn sat back down to start removing his clothes. Finn Prime broke the kiss and chuckled softly as he watched Stork squirm on spot

“This way, we can have an orgy without having to bring anyone else into the picture,” He purred as Stork’s clothes were removed; a small bit of jealousy making its way into his voice.

Stork swallowed thickly and blushed; he found it so flattering whenever Finn got jealous. He never got overly jealous, but the idea of anyone else with Stork drove him mad, and it made Stork feel fluffy inside. Once Stork was fully nude, Finn Prime smirked again; looking at the other 5 Finn’s as they began to strip as well. Stork looked around his room and swallowed before looking up to watch Finn Prime strip as well.

“F-Finn, I don’t think this is such a great idea,” Stork informed before gasping when one of the Finn’s reached out to rub Stork’s sheath.

Finn prime chuckled softly before looking down at the Finn that was currently occupying himself with Stork’s, slowly dampening, sheath

“Eat it,” He ordered seductively; to which Stork blushed deeply.

Finn #4 smirked and did as ordered; leaning forward to start devouring Stork’s sheath. Said merb yelped and jerked back slightly; only to bump into a firm chest. He glanced over his shoulder at Finn #5 and swallowed at the sight of his hard cock before moaning when Finn #4 slipped his tongue into Stork’s sheath. Finn Prime chuckled as Left Finn started nibbling on Stork’s incredibly sensitive ears, while Right Finn sucked a dark hickey onto his neck. Stork shivered and let out a choked moan; it was too much, his mind couldn’t handle all the different sensations at once. Finn #6 was lying on the bed behind Finn #5; just watching the scene unfold with a flirty smirk on his face, hard cock standing proud from his hips. Finn Prime looked back at Finn #6 and smirked

“I need you to eat something else now,” He stated to Finn #4.

Said Finn pulled back and smirked before pushing Stork’s legs back to eat out his entrance. Stork whined and covered his mouth before squeaking when Finn Prime wrapped his hand around Stork’s erection and began to rub in slow, firm strokes. Once Stork was relaxed and wet, Finn #4 pulled back and licked his lips

“He’s good to go,” He purred.

Stork opened an eye and whimpered; he knew what was coming next, and although he was physically ready for it, he wasn’t sure if he was mentally ready for it. Finn Prime saw the uneasiness in Stork’s eyes and pressed a chaste, loving kiss to his lips

“Don’t worry,” He assured as Finn #6 guided Stork to straddle his hips.

Stork glanced back at Finn #6’s cock before biting his lip and slowly sinking down onto it. He let out a soft cry when his ass touched Finn #6’s hips. He hung his head; letting his hair cover his face, as he gently ground down on Finn #6’s cock. He was given a few minutes to get into a rhythm before another cock pressed against his, already stretched out, hole. He quickly looked over his shoulder at Finn Prime and bit his lip

“Bad idea, Finn,” He panicked.

Finn Prime kissed Stork’s lips and rubbed his back as he slowly, very slowly, began to push into him. Stork tensed and gritted his teeth; it was stretching him too much and it hurt, but he trusted Finn to not cause any _real_ damage. It took a few minutes for Finn Prime to fully sheath himself inside Stork, but when he did it was like heaven; nothing had ever hugged his cock so perfectly. Stork panted heavily and gently clenched around the 2 cocks in his ass; it still burned, but he was getting used to it. He began to slowly grind again and was, once again, given a few minutes to set a steady pace before Finn #4 straddled Finn #6’s stomach and started grinding his cock against Stork’s.

“Make you feel better,” Finn #4 purred before nipping Stork’s ear.

Stork gasped and clenched around Finn #6 and Finn Prime again; shivering when both Finn’s gasped. Suddenly, Finn #4 pulled Stork down so they where both kind of lying down across Finn #6. He continued to grind up against Stork. When Stork gasped again; a cock was pushed into his mouth and he glanced up at Finn #5, who responded to the desperate look with a flirty smirk.

“Hope you know how to Multi-task,” Left and Right Finn said in unison as they wrapped Stork’s hands around their cocks.

Stork was given a few more minutes again to set a rhythm before Finn #6 and Finn Prime started pounding into him; when one would thrust in, the other would pull out, and they continued like that in perfect sync. Stork moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth before Finn #5 five gently grabbed Stork’s ears and started fucking his face. Finn #4 started grinding a little faster as Left and Right Finn grabbed Stork’s wrists to make him jerk faster; continuing to guide him until he got the rhythm.

“Do you like this?” Finn Prime purred and he slammed into Stork’s prostate.

Stork nearly squealed around the cock in his mouth and nodded as he was violated and tormented in the best way from all sides. It was so much; he couldn’t even think. His entrance was wet, so he assumed he was bleeding a little, but not any more than he had the first time him and Finn had done it. He was just surrounded by so much _Finn_ ; it was too much. He knew he wouldn’t last long; not with this treatment. He managed to get a hold of himself just enough to listen to his Finn’s; they were all panting like mad, and he knew they were close as well. Finn #6 and Finn Prime were relentlessly tormenting Stork’s prostate, and Finn #5 was giving Stork just barely enough air to stay conscious; plus there was the cruel treatment Finn #5 was giving to Stork’s ears. He was pinching them, and tugging on them, and he would pull on the earrings every now and then. Stork nearly sobbed when Finn #4 stroked the head of his cock.

“We’re close; get ready,” Finn Prime just managed to gasp out before he and Finn #6 released inside Stork; filling him to the brim.

Stork yelped and tensed; sucking harder on Finn #5’s cock and squeezing Left and Right Finn’s cocks, throwing them over the edge as well. He whimpered at the feeling of cum filling his mouth and coating his face. Finn #4 gasped and squeezed his and Stork’s cocks; throwing them both over the edge. Stork blacked out after that, and when he woke up he was very sore. He glanced around the 6 Finn’s before nuzzling Finn Prime’s neck.

“Fun, wasn’t it?” Finn Prime chuckled as the other 5 snored softly.

Stork let a small smirk slip

“My butt hurts, but yeah; it was fun,” He agreed; clinging closer to Finn Prime

“But, I prefer when it’s _just_ the 2 of us,” He admitted; closing his eyes.

Finn Prime chuckled

“Does that mean I’m your favourite Finn?” He asked softly; so as to not wake the other Finn’s.

Stork chuckled

“You’re my _only_ Finn,” He hummed sleepily.

Finn Prime chuckled and nuzzled Stork’s hair

“Guess that means I should go hurry up and help Piper and the others find a way to reverse this, huh?” He purred softly.

Stork smiled and nodded; but Finn Prime was already leaving. Stork snuggled up to Finn #6 and decided to go to sleep, at least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that fun? I told you it was straight up porn. There’s not going to be much plot to these fics other than ‘written Porn Parody’, but I hope you like them anyway. Oh, and if any of you have an idea for a ‘Porn Parody’ regarding an episode of Storm Hawks, I’d be more than happy to write one for you…. Depending on the couple and what kind of porn you want exactly. But if you want to request a Parody, just send me a PM or leave a comment and we can work things out.


End file.
